


[完结]拆拆小跑车之电影院play（D38）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: D38, M/M, 拆卸 - Freeform, 敌无双, 烟幕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]拆拆小跑车之电影院play（D38）

（1）D38  
“拜托，烟幕，别这样……”敌无双把3D眼镜递给烟幕，对方伸手却并不接过，而是坏笑着把手摸到了他的对接面板上。“看电影就好好看。”  
旁边的双胞胎已经戴上眼镜准备好了，电影院里一片漆黑。  
烟幕终于接过了眼镜，却并不戴上，而是用嘴叼起了镜架，大腿外侧蹭着敌无双。“你帮我戴上。”  
敌无双认真地拿过眼镜要帮烟幕戴，烟幕却把眼镜塞到自己胸甲里，一个利落的转身，跨坐在了敌无双的大腿上。  
旁边的双胞胎正在热烈地讨论片头，敌无双的音频接收器旁边响起火伴低低的声音。  
“把夜视镜关上，敌无双。别说话。”  
随后，有一条柔软的舌头舔在了他的接收器上，像一条灵活的小蛇，仔细描绘着接收器的形状，一点一点蹭过所有的角落。因为长期孤身在宇宙里奔波，为了能迅速发现敌情，敌无双的接收器比任何地方都要更敏感。关闭了夜视镜，在漆黑一片的电影院里，接收器上传来的软麻好像陡然被放大了几百倍，他忍不住就要溢出呻吟。烟幕及时地吻上了他，所有绵软的呻吟都被他吞了回去。  
旁边的双胞胎还在讨论炸弹冲着他们飞过来了，横炮兴奋地吱哇乱叫。  
敌无双却完全无心看影片，烟幕搂着他的脖子，耐心而细致地舔舐着他的唇角，舌尖滑过他的牙齿，找到了他的舌头。烟幕轻轻地卷起舌尖，勾住他的舌尖，调皮地往外逗引。敌无双感觉到电解液不受控制地流出口腔，流进他脖颈的线路缝隙里。  
烟幕把身体撑在椅子边缘，双腿跪坐在敌无双身体的两侧。他轻缓地把手伸进自己的胸甲里抚摸，一阵快感从大脑模块里升腾起来，又通过他的舌头，全数传递给了敌无双。  
宇宙追捕者的双手紧紧抓着椅子的扶手，虽然漆黑中看不到烟幕的动作，但是从他唇边泄出的细小的呻吟声，和他不断摆动摩擦着自己输出管的对接面板，敌无双完全能想的到眼前的火伴是怎样一副让机看了贼鸡儿石更的画面。他大口地喘息着，换气循环开到最大。  
烟幕故意放慢了速度，捏住敌无双的接收器，轻轻地揉搓。果不其然的看到身下的TF又微微颤抖了一下，虽然很快就平静下来，可这个小动作却瞒不过烟幕。坏心地好想再看看他的反映，烟幕干脆放开他的唇舌，直接含住他的接收器，呵，这下他能感受到火伴面甲上的温度简直可以煎鸡蛋了。  
“你干什么烟幕，这里是电影院……”敌无双竭力稳住自己的声音，分出点精力看了看周围，能隐约看到横炮的头雕贴在飞毛腿的头雕边，正在笑嘻嘻地讨论电影里的家伙长得有多丑。还好他们戴着3D眼镜，应该看不到这里。他轻手轻脚地想把烟幕从自己腿甲上拉下去。  
但是烟幕可没打算就这么结束了。  
敌无双胸甲前的元件被烟幕用自己的胸甲以不轻不重的力度摩擦着，机体的每一寸金属皮肤也被他摸了个遍。当自己大腿内侧的线路被烟幕的腿时不时不经意地触碰到的时候，一阵阵小小的痉挛刺激著敌无双的神经线，内心的一股情欲狂潮迅速地被点燃了起来。  
“唔……不要，烟幕……”  
体温在升高，大脑模块象被电击过一般地混沌起来，敌无双自已都没有查觉到下身的输出管竟开始挺立起来。  
跨坐在他腿间的烟幕立刻就发现了这一点，不由得露出了小恶魔一般的笑容。在察觉到敌无双的换气速度逐渐加重，手也开始在他的腰间游移的时候，烟幕迅速从敌无双的腿甲上轻快地跳下来，坐好。  
“这个电影真棒，我早就想看了，飞毛腿往那边坐坐，别挤我。”烟幕正襟危坐，表情认真地让敌无双差点以为刚才是自己的错觉。  
烟幕回给敌无双一个纯真无辜的笑容。  
小炉渣！敌无双把夜视镜调弱，重新坐好，开始专心看电影。  
没过一会儿，当电影里的男女主角开始接吻的时候，敌无双感觉到一双手又开始撩拨自己了。烟幕虽然还是看着电影屏幕的样子，但是手却开始在敌无双的腿甲内侧抚摸，挑逗着每一个神经元件。磨人的小手逐步向上滑，来到他的对接面板处，出于多年火伴的熟悉，烟幕轻而易举就找到了敌无双的装甲暗扣，轻轻一扣。敌无双能感觉到自己本已经休息的输出管上覆盖了一双手，那双手的拇指和其他四指合拢起来，模仿接口的形状，轻轻地套弄着。  
烟幕的手描绘着它的轮廓，感受它的一部分在自己手中慢慢变硬，他听到敌无双的换气声再次粗重起来，机体也开始小幅度地扭动着，似乎是想要逃开情欲的挑拨。  
烟幕得意地舔了舔嘴唇，他的手加快了套弄的速度。敌无双的输出管在他的手下变得僵硬，他喉咙里发出压抑的呻吟声。烟幕揉搓地更加卖力，仿佛手上套弄的是至高无上的珍宝，拇指摩挲着管子顶端的节点，引得敌无双一阵颤抖。输出管不断变粗变大，顶端已经开始渗出星点的液体。烟幕扶了扶自己的3D眼镜，迅速收回手，开始一本正经地看电影。  
敌无双气的差点跳起来。  
烟幕在夜视镜状态下，再次回给敌无双一个纯真无辜的笑容。  
敌无双瞪着他。  
“亲爱的，好好看电影。”烟幕拍了拍敌无双的手，接着认真看电影。旁边的双胞胎已经开始讨论女主角到底是爱男主还是男配。  
敌无双握住烟幕的手，微微用力。  
“干吗亲爱的？”烟幕凑近敌无双，人畜无害地微笑。“这可是在电影院哦~~”  
敌无双捏住烟幕伸过来的下巴。“撩了我两次，撩完就想跑？嗯？”  
“那不然怎么样？你想就地拆了我吗？”烟幕微微歪头，露出可爱的一笑。  
“这个主意——”敌无双停顿了一下。“……或许也不错。”  
“啊？什么？”烟幕一愣，随后，敌无双拉着他的手一用力，把烟幕拽到自己的腿上。小跑车似乎有点没反应过来。“敌无双，你……你不会真的……”  
“你可真是个爱捣蛋的家伙，烟幕。”敌无双喃喃地埋进烟幕的脖颈里，嗅着他的气息。  
“啊……不……”  
“把夜视镜关掉，烟幕。别说话。”  
敌无双把同样的话还给烟幕。他轻吻着烟幕的脖颈线路，一路吻上他的嘴唇。在对方想逃离的时候，适时地搂住他的后脑，加深了这个吻。他毫不客气地探索着他口腔里的每一寸土地，恣意翻搅着缤纷的蜜汁。烟幕沉浸在这强势的热吻中，机体感觉渐渐酥麻无力，接口处却传来更恼人的感觉。敌无双让烟幕坐在怀里，双手从烟幕的臂下固定住他的上身，一边将搭在自己大腿上的烟幕的双腿分开。他拆掉烟幕的对接面板，抚着火伴僵直的后背，动作缓慢而坚定。  
烟幕确实机体僵硬了。他完全没想到敌无双居然真的要在这里就地拆了他。  
敌无双打开自己的对接面板，输出管已经充能完毕，他轻轻地蹭着烟幕的接口处，像是在把玩。极度的刺激让烟幕的腰猛地挺了起来，他一边羞恼地晃动着自己的机体，一边想要躲避敌无双的管子。  
敌无双可再没给逃跑的机会，他挺起自己的分身，直接挺进了烟幕那紧致的接口里。  
“啊……不要……”烟幕忍不住惊叫一声，随后就被敌无双吻住，剩余的声音都吞没在两机绵软的亲吻中。敌无双捏着烟幕的下颚，用力吸吮着他的味蕾，逐渐加大了手中的力量。他细细吻着他，品味着他的味道，舌尖在他口中搅动着，追逐着他的柔软，缠了上去，拉着烟幕和他一起享受这种感觉。  
烟幕被这个吻弄的浑身没有力气，在敌无双终于放开了他之后，他伏在敌无双的胸口，换气风扇嗡嗡地加速着。  
敌无双轻柔地安抚着他，舔舐着他的脖颈，一只手向下移动到他的大腿内侧，烟幕的装甲紧紧地绷着。  
“烟幕，放轻松，你这样太紧了，我没法动。”敌无双在烟幕的接收器旁小声地低语。  
烟幕羞红了面甲，只能自己小幅度地晃动着接口，以使那里能更好地包容这根管子。  
两机的对接面板都已经拆掉，彼此赤裸的下身交织在一起。火热的内壁包裹着敌无双的输出管，像要把它给熔化了。敌无双慢慢地向里挺进，听着烟幕压抑而性感的呻吟声，接口里面的皱摺象含羞待放的花朵，烟幕的机体后倾，脖颈仰出一个性感的弧度，刺激着敌无双的视线。感到内壁开始分泌润滑液后，敌无双一点一点碾压过甬道里的敏感节点。  
“啊……啊……不要，敌无双……”烟幕小声地哼着，有一点清洗液流了出来。  
敌无双用舌尖亲吻着他的光学镜，一边放温柔了动作，一边抚摸着烟幕刚被忽视的输出管，敏感点被刺激又让烟幕忍不住哼了出声，他的输出管慢慢立了起来，接口也在不断颤抖，紧箍着敌无双的欲望。  
敌无双轻轻舔弄着烟幕的接收器，喃喃地说：“烟幕……烟幕，我好想要你……现在……”  
“啊啊……敌无双……”烟幕抬起疲软的手臂想推开他，但却被他抓住放进嘴中吸吮。  
“烟幕，你的接口可真漂亮。”敌无双由衷地赞叹着。  
“哪……哪有这么夸别人的……”烟幕长长地呻吟着，不满地挺直机体。  
敌无双温柔地含住烟幕胸甲上的小突起，一点一点地挑逗着。  
“呼……啊……”潮湿温热的口腔、技巧性的逗弄、强有力的吸吮……那种既陌生又熟悉的感觉仿佛一股电流一般，在烟幕的在体内不停地流窜，促使他的输出管渐渐变得蓄满了欲望。胸甲上敌无双舌尖划过的地方有晶莹的水光，怎么看都让人觉得垂涎欲滴。  
突然感觉到能源镜被撞到，炙热的触感依法一股强烈的电流流窜全身。烟幕的机体明显的一震，接口也开始紧紧地吸住入侵的巨物。  
“啊……别，敌无双，别……不要碰这里……求，求你……”  
早就知道这里是烟幕的死穴，敌无双咬紧牙关，抱着烟幕的腰身上下抖动。此时的烟幕早就开始发出一声高过一声的欣喜的呻吟，机体也开始不自觉地大幅扭动起来。  
“小点声，亲爱的……”敌无双用手捂住烟幕的发声器，加快了自己的速度。  
烟幕搂住敌无双的肩甲，冷凝液遍布全身。  
任由欲望驱使着自己，敌无双毫无节制地在烟幕身体里冲击着。烟幕整个机体的重量都压在小小的接口上，交合处的润滑液顺着他的大腿流了下来，粘腻地蹭在敌无双的腿上。  
高潮来临的那一刻，敌无双重重地吻上烟幕的嘴唇，舌尖几乎要抵进他的最里面，深深地挺入将所有的交合液都射入他的次级油箱里。  
烟幕几乎陷入了下线的状态，脸上还挂着清洗液的痕迹。敌无双轻轻吻着他的嘴唇，温柔地抱着他，抚摸他的面甲。  
双胞胎已经摘下了3D眼镜，横炮兴奋地说：“这电影还真不错！毛毛，下次再来刷一遍！”  
飞毛腿点点头：“好啊，看几遍我都陪你。烟幕怎么了？”  
敌无双温和地一笑：“他说这电影有点无聊，睡着了。”


End file.
